1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a method for moving a medium support unit.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various recording apparatuses have been used. Among such recording apparatuses, a recording apparatus including a medium support unit that is moved by driving of a motor is often used.
Furthermore, a recording apparatus which allows a user to move a configuration member, which is moved by driving of the motor, without depending on the driving of the motor, is used. In such a recording apparatus, when moving the configuration member without depending on the driving of the motor, in order to suppress a load of the user, a device capable of assisting the movement of the configuration member is disclosed.
For example, a recording apparatus in which an assist force is imparted by an ejection driving roller when manually feeding a disc tray in the recording apparatus and movement of the disc tray can be assisted when manually feeding the disc tray in the recording apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2014-24233.
In a recording apparatus including a medium support unit that is moved by driving a motor, there is a case in which the medium support unit is moved by the user without depending on the driving of the motor (for example, manually). However, a strong force is required and a load is often imposed on the user to move such a medium support unit without depending on the driving of the motor.
Here, in the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2014-24233, it is possible to suppress the load of the user when manually feeding the disc tray in the recording apparatus. However, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2014-24233 is not easy to use for a recording apparatus including the medium support unit that is moved by driving of the motor.
Furthermore, in the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2014-24233, the assist force is imparted if the disc tray comes into contact with the ejection driving roller, but the assist force is not imparted until the disc tray comes into contact with the ejection driving roller. Thus, even if the technique disclosed in JP-A-2014-24233 is used for the recording apparatus including the medium support unit that is moved by driving of the motor, there is a concern that the load of the user cannot be sufficiently suppressed.